


get me back on my feet

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: physical therapy wasn't exactly something Lauren wanted to do.(she's glad she did.)





	get me back on my feet

**Author's Note:**

> longerr_hours on watt pad

"Lauren Jauregui?" the receptionists breaks her out of her bubble in the waiting room, eyes snapping up to the lady who'd butchered her last name. "You can go in now, first door on your left," she smiles and Lauren smiles back because she was raised right before grabbing her crutches and making her way down the short hallway and turning into the room described. 

It's still weird to her. She's been on crutches for over four months now after her injury and it isn't that she doesn't want to walk, but it feels kind of unrealistic that these people are going to pull her out of her stoop. 

She hadn't really wanted physical therapy, really she wanted to just get back to her daily gym and daily sports and daily anything else but she knew that was impossible. She could see her leg after all, and after two months in a hard cast and another two without any pressure, she knew that jumping straight into workout was unrealistic. 

Technically speaking she could opt out of physical therapy if she wanted to. She was twenty and she was under no obligation, but with her mom as her mom there was no way she wasn't going to go, plus the insurance covered it so why not? 

"Lauren?" another voice breaks her thoughts this time and Lauren's eyes find a man this time. he's young, maybe only a little bit older than her but that's what she was expecting. This physical therapy place is known for not only being insanely good at what they do, but also having a young staff. He had dark brown hair, a styled mop of it resting on his head and he was dressed nice in khakis and a polo (which from seeing the other guys when she walked in is uniform).

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry, I'll be your therapist for the next few... well that's what today is for, to determine how long you'll be needing to meet with me and my interns," he smiles as he takes a seat next to Lauren's hospital bed in a spiny chair and turns to grab a folder that Lauren assumes is her case file. "Now, why don't we start on the basics, what exactly happened and how did it happen?" 

Lauren felt like an idiot every time she had to reexplain this. Like a huge, clumsy idiot that as dumber and more stupid than like, probably everybody else on the planet but - okay so like she's not a clumsy person usually, but having to retell how you tripped up one stair and ruined your life over and over again is starting to make her feel like she is. 

It had been dark out in her defense. Plus she was running, like fast and she just missed the step and then, that's when she heard the snap. 

She explains as much to Harry who fails to hide a sheepish grin when she tells about the incident. 

"So the snap you heard was most likely the ligaments, not the fracture itself," he explains to which she nods once she's done wight he details. She may not be in the medical field but she did take biology and knows a thing or two about snaps and bones and yada yada yada. 

"Can I see the foot then?" he asks and she nods, lifting it to prop it up on the bed so he can get a closer look at the swelling. "Maybe take off the sock too since it still has some swelling I want to take a look at?" she follows suit, pulling off her boot (the walking boot from her doctor, not a real shoe, she hasn't worn one of those on her left foot in months)then sliding down the fuzzy sock, careful when she approaches the scarred area from her surgery. 

She knows that the scar is healing fine and she can't actually hurt it, but it's big and still swollen and red so she's cautious with that shit. 

As she's finishing sliding it off her foot, the door pushes open and a blur of brown hair flies in, gasping and immediately turning her back on Lauren and harry who watch with confused (in Harry's case more amused) faces. 

"Shit! Sorry I didn't know she was unclothed," the brunette girl cries out still facing the door and Lauren quirks an eyebrow to Harry because what on earth is this girl talking about. 

"Mila?" Harry chuckles and Lauren notices now that he's basically in hysterics at his coworker's (?) interruption. "Mila it's her sock. Chill out," he continues and the girl sighs, visible in the way her body deflates and Lauren has to bite her lip to hold back the smirk as the girl spins around slowly, sure enough blushing and biting her lip as well to keep from laughing at her own misfortune. 

"Sorry I just.." the girl trails off and before Lauren can question her Harry cuts in, still smirking with an explanation. 

"Mila has a habit of walking in on people while they're... not fully dressed in here," Harry grins and Lauren can tell there's more to the story but keeps her eyebrows furrowed and doesn't question it. "But what a nice entrance that was, Lauren this is Camila Cabello, she's my main intern, Camila this is Lauren Jauregui, your new number one client."

The first thing Lauren notices about Camila is that she's strikingly beautiful. Her body is amazing but Lauren is almost captivated by the girl's face, certain she's never seen someone who looks so mature but sexy and beautiful at the same time. 

"It's nice to meet you," Camila smiles and despite her embarrassment is eager to reach a hand out that Lauren shakes hesitantly. "I'm excited to start working together and please god excuse what happened earlier - or actually, don't because I'm going to be doing things like that a lot but like, yeah," the girl explains and Lauren can't help but giggle at the attempt to clear her awkwardness. 

"The start up with you is slow, so I won't be doing things as much with you but Camila will be," he explains once the girls have greeted each other. "She'll build up your initial muscle that you've been missing and once she thinks you're ready I'll be taking over."

"Sounds good," Lauren replies with a smile because she isn't sure how to reply to that but she's glad she obviously has a goofy, not too serious person to work with since she was dreading having someone too serious or too boring or, well yeah you get the point, Camila wasn't either of those things from what she's seen. 

"So Thursday, you two will start with what I've planned for her and then we'll continue to build," Harry nods and Camila does too from where she's perched against the wall. "Any questions for either of us?" 

Lauren thinks for a second but shakes her head, she'll ask about stuff on Thursday maybe. 

-

"So three sets of ten for like all of these I guess..." Camila trailed off, "still," she added with a playful roll of her eyes that Lauren giggled at like a school girl. 

It'd been almost a month and a half now of seeing Camila every tuesday and thursday and Lauren isn't ashamed to say she's smitten with the childish, silly physical therapist in training. 

She kind of knew she would be since the first day she saw her, but she was in denial until the third day, when Camila spilt a whole coffee (extra large since obviously Camila needs more caffeine [note the sarcasm at obviously]) all over the floor of the gym area and frantically made Lauren help her clean it up before Harry found out. 

Knowing Harry, Lauren is sure he wouldn't really care about it but Camila was playful and energetic and actually in the end really not that bothered about the loss of four dollars on coffee because apparently she "had done it on purpose" so her and Lauren could bond. 

Lauren was actually getting stuff done too though. Camila was good at her job. She made Lauren feel completely secure and comfortable and allowed them plenty of time to chat and joke around, but she also got down to business when she had to. 

Lauren was sore, yeah, but mainly she was excited to be finally walking without a limp as of twenty minutes ago. Her and Camila had done the walking tests for what felt like the five billionth time before the older girl finally declared that Lauren was stable and able and ready to shine (her words, not Lauren's) and the celebratory hug may have been a bit much to anyone who could've seen, but nobody did so Camila and Lauren let it slip. 

Next week it was on to agility tests since she passed the basics, but the basic muscle building was still the same as the beginning, three annoying sets of annoying tens with straight leg raises (Lauren internally calls them gay leg raises cause she's immature), hip circuits - which are like, beyond torture, side planks, and anything else Camila decides to put on the daily list. 

"Camz how about I just... don't do those today?" Lauren bats her eyelashes and gives Camila he best puppy dog eyes, she couldn't handle heel raises in the condition her calf was in. 

"Sorry Laur, but doctor's orders," Camila says with a frown, then chuckles to herself adding, "get it? Cause I'm almost a doctor and like, they're my orders," which Lauren can't stay pouting about. 

Also nicknames, they had happened after the coffee thing. 

But Lauren goes to do the heel raises as instructed and Camila goes to stand at the bar with her to chat about whatever she's feeling at the moment and Lauren is fine with a sore calf if Camila will be talking to her. 

"Whoa hold up wait a second there," Camila cuts herself off, mid sentence, and Lauren follows her gaze down to her calf that's stretching up and killing at the moment and she hopes it isn't something too - "how about a massage instead? I know you're a cry baby usually but this time you're right, your muscle is insanely tight so I can grind it down for you." 

The massage is where things get a little, blurred lines ish. 

And yeah, get your heads out of the gutters, it's a deep tissue calf massage, it's nothing sexy. Actually it's kind of funny before it starts, Lauren making that's what she said jokes while Camila talks about rubbing out things for Lauren and relaxing her and, yeah Lauren is immature, she's said that already. 

Then it's funny when she starts too, but not because of what she's saying, it's funny because Lauren is sure Camila said this would hep and it feels like actual razors are ripping open her muscles and dogs are biting her and it hurts so much she laughs. 

But then she's kind of almost going to cry, because it's been five minutes and Camila said to tell her if it feels too tender but it all feels to tender so is that normal or should she say something? 

That's where the lines blur. 

"Laur? Lauren hold up are you okay?" Camila asks once she realizes that Lauren's shoulders are tensed. 

"Umm... yeah I'm, I'm alright," she replies but Camila can hear the strain in her voice so she pulls her hands back from where they'd been working and pushes her roll chair up to be at the head of Lauren's bed so she can face her. 

"Talk to me," Camila says quietly, aware that nobody can hear them but not wanting to disrupt the peaceful aura they have going. "Be honest, how bad is it," she asks, reaching hesitantly for Lauren's hand that's clutching at the pillow on the matted bed. 

She's shocked when Camila grabs for her hand but lets her hold it, not thinking about any reason she shouldn't let her. "It's just so sore but I don't... I don't think it's anything to worry about-"

"If you're in pain I'm going to worry," Camila cuts in, drawing her thumb softly against Lauren's palm. "Not about your ankle even just about you, I don't want you hurting if you don't have to, you've been through too much shit for that," she says strongly and Lauren smiles into her pillow because well, she's face down and hiding her face but Camila is so cute and protective and cute and this explains her hopeless crush on her. 

"It's pretty bad, yeah," Lauren finally admits after a moment of quiet, but after hearing Camila's sigh she grips her hand a little tighter, hoping to reassure her because Camila beats herself up over stuff too much. 

"Then we won't do that right now," Camila says softly into the air around them and Lauren lets out a sigh of relief, moving closer so she can rest her and Camila's hands on her own shoulder. 

And they sit there, for a few moments. They're in the empty side of the workspace for the other people there so nobody can look at them holding hands for comfort and maybe there's nothing wrong with like, a comforting touch, but holding hands that way for more than a minute is scramming something. 

Lauren doesn't notice what it's screaming until a few weeks later. 

-

"Hmm," Camila moans out softly, hands tangling in raven hair as she tries to tear her lips away but can't quite find the willpower. "Laur," she tries again, mumbling against her lips but she's interrupted by another moan from her own lips as Lauren tugs her bottom lip between her teeth and tugs. 

The tension had boil dover some days ago, a week maybe and since then they'd been stealing pecks and lingering kisses and such, but this was the first time the girls got each other alone since Camila had accidentally given Lauren the first celebratory kiss when she managed to bend her foot higher than before. 

"What is it baby?" Lauren husks out against her cheek once she allows Camila to pull away, pushing the smaller girl further into the wall of the bathroom before attaching her lips to the tan neck she's been wanting to kiss for two months. 

"Maybe we should... we should stop," Camila manages to get out between whines as Lauren moves down to her collar bone to suck, making sure the mark she leaves is hidden by the neckline of Camila's shirt. 

"But we just started," Lauren pouts, pulling up to attach their lips again and letting her hands slide from where they'd been gripping Camila's waist to her hips, one sliding around to cup her ass softly and the other sliding the opposite direction to her pant's front.

"We have ten minutes before we have to start," the green eyed girl reminds and slowly lets her fingers pull at the zipper, giving Camila enough time to protest if she has to but also getting the job done, and she smirks when Camila just bites down on her lip and eyes Lauren's hand as it slips down in between her heated skin and panties. 

"Fuck Laur," Camila moans out lowly once Lauren's fingers reach her clit and circle gently, Lauren takes pride in a reaction on such a simple move and makes move to do some more, but before she can realize moans shouldn't be a goal, the damage is done and Camila is a moaning mess gaining attention that isn't wanted. 

"Holy shit!" it's loud and yelled and so startling that Lauren almost throws Camila in the air since she's holding most of her weight at this point. 

It's Harry and Lauren's hand is out of Camila's pants before he has time to spin around and throw his hands up in surprise, yelling "shit! Sorry I didn't know she was unclothed!"

-

She doesn't really know what happened but like, somehow she ended up beat red and back in the waiting room, not knowing how to explain herself and feeling like everyone was wondering (even if only one nice guy had walked in on anything).

Her nerves are broken when her name is called form the door of the main room. It's not Camila saying it. 

"Hi Lauren, happy to see you," Harry greets with his usual smile and she kind of feels her stomach sink a little but swallows deeply before speaking. 

"Hey, how've you been," she tries for casual but based on how he smirks at her, Lauren knows he's seeing right through her mask. 

"Good, excited to start with you today," he explains with a grin and reaches to high five her despite seeing the way her face drops. 

"Wait today?" she asks, jaw slightly agape and mind flying back to try to recall hearing that. "I thought I was with... Camila for another two weeks before we swapped?" and there's obvious nerves in her voice that he has to control his laughter at hearing. 

"Oh yeah well she thought you were all good, and me, well I figured you'd be eager to move on from her services," he smiles and Lauren can't tell what he's like saying, but she's pretty sure he's teasing. 

She's still concerned because like, Camila isn't here and what usually happens when your boss walks in on you being fucked by one of your clients?

"You excited for your appointment monday?" he changes the topic, and Lauren goes with it because she's still not sure what's going on. And yeah, she's getting cleared to start maybe running, jogging, etc., so yeah she's excited. 

-

"Hey wait up," a voice calls after her once she's leaving the building, still beat red and still confused and recognizing it as Camila so a little more eager to face her than she had been Harry. 

"Hey," Lauren greets shyly, not exactly knowing where to take this. "How'd it go with Harry? does he have your balls now or something? fuck that isn't funny, I'm sorry about that, you said we should've stopped but I just -" Lauren rambles and actually starts to feel more bad and more nervous that Camila might yell at her before she's cut off. 

"He said it's fine," Camila says in a calm tone and Lauren wonders how fine it really is, or maybe just how close Camila and Harry were if she was getting away with it, not that she's complaining. 

"Actually that's why he has you in there now, since I'm not on your case anymore it's completely fine, more than that since he's been trying to get me a date for months now," she jokes and Laure assumes the answer to her previous question is that they're very close. 

It's quiet then, neither girl really knowing what to say about earlier but both flustered an nervous and smiling since they'd missed each other in the past hour. 

"Go on a date with me," Camila finally says after a moment of the smiling becoming too much. 

"I'm sorry what?" Lauren asks because she's expected a lecture on not seducing Camila in the workplace. 

"A date? You know, those things people go on with other people that they're interested in?" Camila teases and Lauren blushes more for a second before glaring at the brunette. 

Lauren continues to glare, because Camila is annoying and funny and annoying and a huge dork because she's grinning so hard at the thought of going on a date and also annoying because what makes her so sure Lauren is join got say yes and "so you're interested in me then?" 

Obviously Lauren's going to say yes to going on a date with Camila. It's Camila.

**Author's Note:**

> wait but timeout I kind of want to make a miniseries based on this one ??????


End file.
